Computers and other electronic products, e.g., televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often use memory devices having memory cells to store data and other information. A memory device usually includes a semiconductor die where memory cells are formed. Some memory device may include spare memory cells to replace defective memory cells in the device so that the device may remain usable. Some memory devices may include multiple dice. In these devices, dealing with defective memory cells among the multiple dice may pose a challenge.